fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Codes
These codes grant the player an item not found anywhere in the game! All of these codes on the list have expired except for the nano codes, Cyber Shogun Armor(ffcyaspecialgift), Eye Guy Set(ffcsecretinstone) and the beetle set (ffcsquishthemall). In March 22, 2011, all the codes were unavailible of a code update that Fusion Fall is doing (Meaning that you cannot redeem a code), but, starting at May 16, 2011, the codes were able to use once again. Go to the Fusion Fall homepage to check it out. Nano Codes * FFCcreationforge - Alien X Nano capsule * FFCiminmyelement - Finn Nano capsule * FFCcontrolnanite - Rex Nano capsule * FFCdeathpunchies - Rigby Nano capsule * FFCmisadventurer - Gumball Nano capsule * FFCfunnygoldfish - Darwin Nano capsule * FFCyeeeeeaaaahhh - Mordecai Nano capsule Other Codes Code: ffcheroreporters, gets you Press Hat.*E Code: ffchillsnthrills, gets you Spooky Cape.*E Code: ffcloseencounter, gets you UFO Beanie.*E Code: ffcohnoyoudidnot, gets you Directors Glasses.*E Code: ffcsandyandsunny, gets you Beach Visor.*E Code: ffchowdypardners, gets you Bandito Hat.*E Code: ffcdirectorscuts, gets you Ninja Mask.*E Code: ffcinsectoidhero, gets you Stinkfly Wings*E Code: ffctake1foraspin, gets you Kimchi Cloud.*E Code: ffcbighouseblues, gets you Incognito Mask.*E Code: ffcomedicsurgery, gets you Surgical Goggles.*E Code: ffcscarychainsaw, gets you Scary Mask.*E Code: ffcimpendingdoom, gets you Earthquake Hat.*E Code: ffcinthetrenches, gets you Fusion Beret.*E Code: ffcmotionpicture, gets you Western Hat.*E Code: ffconelastbigjob, gets you Bank Robber Mask.*E Code: ffctheatricality, gets you Underwater Helmet.*E Code: ffcoldalienwings, gets you Big Chill Wings.*E Code: ffcthezerotohero, gets you Gridiron Helmet.*E Code: ffcmajorintrigue, gets you Spy Goggles.*E Code: ffcawesomepowers, gets you Superhero Cape.*E Code: ffcepicspectacle, gets you Viking Hat.*E Code: ffcfreevehicle4u, gets you Ben 10 Hoverboard.*E (available in ship's interior now) Code: ffcarachnidberet, gets you Web-Head.*E Code: ffcrimethrillers, gets you Detective Monocle.*E Code: ffcdrumsanddrama, gets you Rock and Roll shades.*E Code: ffcmartialartist, gets you Sedge Hat.*E Code: ffcintothecosmos, gets you Moon Pack.*E Code: ffcranberrysauce, gets you Turkey Head.*E Code: ffcfeatherfriend, gets you Rooster Hat.*E Code: ffceremonialgear, gets you Native Headdress.*E Code: ffcxmarksthespot, gets you Buried Treasure Hat.*E Code: ffcbighugefinish, gets you Idea Hat.*E Code: ffcknishmaszooms ,gets you Knishmas Kimchi Cloud.*E Code: ffcandlebirthday , gets you Birthday Candle Hat.*E Code: ffcexterminating, gets you Blood Gnat Exterminator Helmet.*E Code: ffccoolsaintphat, gets you Leprechaun Hat.*E Code: ffconeawesomehat, gets you Finn Hat.*E(Also a quest reward for Princess Princess PRINCESS!) Code: ffcajokestershat, gets you April Fools Hat.*E Code: ffcupgradeforyou, gets you Ship Mechomorph Helmet.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcflyinginstyle,gets you Generator Rex Hoverboard.*E ( Available in Townsvile Park From Generator Rex Racer) Code: ffcthewebcrawler, gets you Ultimate Spidermonkey Arms.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcbottomlesspit, gets you Upchuck Mouth.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcfreezerflames, gets you Ultimate Big Chill Wings.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcspecialthanks, gets you Clockwork Set (Subscribers Only, never expires) Code: ffcbuzzingaround, gets you Nanomech Helmet.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcmrsmartypants, gets you Brainstorm Backpack.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcmyjumboshrimp, gets you Waterhazard Helmet. *E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcatotalhothead, gets you Swampfire Helmet.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcjellyfishzaps, gets you AmpFibian Tendrils.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcthehammerhead, gets you Armordrillo Helmet.*E (Available to find in Upgrade's Egger) Code: ffcgotteamspirit, gets you TDWT Team CIRRRRH Shirt, TDWT Team Victory Shirt, and TDWT Team Amazon Shirt *E Code: ffcsecretinstone, gets you Eye Guy Set Code: ffcredwhitenblue, gets you Patriotic Hat *E Code: ffcnaturalskills, gets you Unnatural History Hoodie*E Code: ffcwhatevers2009, gets you Lumpy Space Princess Shirt*E Code: ffcwomanlycharms, gets you Treetrunks Shirt*E Code: ffcteammarceline, gets you Marceline Shirt*E Code: ffcchocolatebody, gets you Mr. Cupcake Shirt*E Code: ffcadventuretime, gets you Finn Tee, Jake Tee and Ice King Tee*E Code: ffcdanceimpaired, gets you TDWT Leshawna Shirt*E Code: ffcgwensoldcrush, gets you TDWT Trent Shirt*E Code: ffcschnitzelbooms, gets you Schnitzel Rock-it Launcher*E Code: ffcmamaknowsbest, gets you TDWT DJ Shirt*E Code: ffckillervampire, gets you Vampire head*E Code: ffceatingmachine, gets you TDWT Owen Shirt*E Code: ffcgreenhairpunk, gets you TDWT Duncan Shirt*E Code: ffclildancingguy, gets you Jiggler*E Code: ffcbigbluehelmet, gets you Sym-Bionic Helmet*E Code: ffcnoblewarriors, gets you Booster Crate and Owl Guardian Mask*Limited time*E Code: ffcmysteryschool, gets you Tower Prep Jacket*E Code: ffcgetfreakedout, gets you Ghostfreak Tendrils*E Code: ffcmapofinfinity, gets you Necrofriggian Set and Ultimate Aggregor Helmet*E Code: ffcgroundpounder, gets you ArmoDrillo Set*E Code: ffclightningfast, gets you AmpFibian Set*E Code: ffcwhiplashsmash, gets you Humungousaur Set*E Code: ffcspikedtheball, gets you Ultimate Cannonbolt Set*E Code: ffcslobberybeast, gets you Wildmutt Set*E Code: ffcgrabgreentogo, gets you Viridian HoverBoard*E Code: ffcnewcropcircle, gets you Goop Set*E Code: ffcdragonsbreath, gets you Firebreather Set*E Code: ffcmeanergreener, gets you Ultimate Humungosaur Set*E Code: ffclggreenertail, gets you Ultimate Humungosaur Tail*E Code: ffcinfernoarmory, gets you NRG Set and Ultimate Kevin Head*E Code: ffcthekingofcool, gets you Ice King Bolt HoverBoard*E Code: ffcultimatemagik, gets you Wizard's Beautious Wings and Knishmas P.R.E.S.E.N.T.*E Code: ffcstealthyninja, gets you Agent Six hoverboard*E Code: ffcrevtheengines, gets you Rojo Flying Motorcycle*E Code: ffchalfkaijuking, gets you Firebreather wings and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T.*E Code: ffchighflyingfun, gets you a Boogie pack and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T.*E Code: ffcyaspecialgift, gets you Cyber Shogun Armor Code: ffcsquishthemall, gets you Beetle Set Note: *E = Expired Code. That means the code no longer works. Category:Game Elements